Force sensors are widely used in the many arenas of today's high-technology world. Force sensors are used in advanced robotics to provide an electrical signal in response to a force. Such robots may use force sensors to provide feedback to a processor as to a force applied by a moving mechanism under robot control. But force sensors may also be used to provide feedback to a processor as to a force applied externally to a robot. For example, if a member of a robot is moved, it may bump an external object. A force sensor may be used to provide a robot with an anthropomorphic sense of touch, for example.
Force sensors are also used in many medical devices as well. In many applications, force sensors are used to measure the flow of a fluid. For example, two force sensors may be positioned on either side of a restriction in compliant tubing. When fluid flows through the compliant tubing, the pressure of the fluid creates a force on the tubing which the force sensor can detect when in contact with the tubing. When a liquid is flowing through the tube, a pressure differential may result from the restriction between the two force sensors. This pressure differential may result in the downstream sensor reporting a smaller force than with no flow within the compliant tubing. The difference between the measured force of the upstream and the downstream force sensors may signify the flow rate of the fluid within the compliant tubing. Forces sensors may be used to measure the amount of medication administered to a patient from an IV bag, and the blood volume may be cleansed by a dialysis machine, for example.